


My Secret Friend

by xerna



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, it's a songfic ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerna/pseuds/xerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hakuryuu met that boy at the river, he had no idea that he would play a part in his demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Friend

The little boy stomped through the forest, his destination unknown to him. After a particularity boring day of lessons and lectures by his tutors, he just wanted to have a little fun. The sun had already begun its descent, and the twilight blanketed the land and hindered his vision.

Branches from bushes lashed at his bare legs as he passed them, some creating tiny cuts that he was sure his mother would fuss over later. His pristine white shorts were now patched with dirt. He wasn't an expert of navigating through the woods, and with his small legs, he often tripped carelessly over roots. His mother wouldn't be too happy about that either.

Aside from his fall and scrapes, Hakuryuu loved the forest. The sound of chirping birds, leaves rustling in the winds, the creaking of trees, and the satisfying crunch beneath his feet when he walked. He loved listening to the sounds of nature, it was much better than at home. He loved his family dearly, but it seemed they were all too busy for him. And he was never allowed to have play dates with his friends from academy. Alibaba was always talking about the adventures he, Morgiana, and Aladdin were having.

The blue-haired boy stopped and flung his arms out. With a content smile, he took a deep breath in, marvelling on how good it smelled. The distinct scent of pine and flowers flowed around him. This was his place of happiness. The solitude was nice at that moment.

He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a river trickling slowly along. His smile turned into a grin. A sudden need to rush pushed into his brain, and he found himself running for the source. This time, he tried to be more careful. Hakuryuu avoiding running directly through the bushes, and learned to hop over the roots and broken branches.

He cleared the tree line with more ease then his whole 2 hours wandering had. He was met with a large river, spanning 4 meters across. But the water moved slowly along, just barely moving. If he recalled from the map at home, there was a lake in the area.

The boy stopped on the river bank, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks. He sat down on the bank, letting his legs slid into the river. He squeaked quietly, getting a little shock from the cold water. But it was enjoyable. He had begun to sweat from all his exploring- and the cool sensation on his legs helped take away the heat and sticky sweat on his feet. Hakuryuu couldn't see the bottom of the river, so he quickly guessed that it was very deep. He thought about returning to find a shallow part to wade in.

A splash sounded up the river.

Startled, the boy swung his head right, staring over the rippling surface. For a while, nothing happened and he assumed it was only a jumping fish. He turned back to stare at his reflection. With a tiny flick of his leg, his image shattered only to return a few minutes later. Hakuryuu laughed, kicking his legs up and out of the water, watching as the water droplets arced in the air and returned to the water's flow.

As children do, he became amused by the water he was sending into the air. Laughing without a care, he kicked his legs again. And again. _And again._

Although, as children do, he became tired of it. Letting his legs hit the small cliff side, he laid back onto the grass. Above him, the clouds floated lazily by, molding into shapes that he stared happily at. The 6 year old sighed contently. Apart from his boring lessons, today was turning out to be a good day for him.

Or perhaps not.

His skin prickled in a wave down the back of his neck. Something had brushed his legs- he was sure of it. He sat up quickly, aiming to get his legs out of the river. He managed to get on leg out before he felt something tug sharply on his other. Hakuryuu yelped in surprise, flapping his arms wildly as he was pulled in.

Immediately, he squeezed his eyelids shut, kicking his leg out to unlatch his attacker. It didn't take too much for the presence of a hand to disappear from around his ankle, but it reappeared under his armpits, yanking him upward this time.

He sputtered as he broke the surface, sucking in deep breaths of air. As he swung his arms to keep himself afloat, he felt something hard stop his momentum, and a loud shout. “Ow! Watch where you're swinging those things,”

“I can't swim!” He gasped out, ignoring whatever his attacker had said.

Then, the hands that had almost drowned him were his saving grace again. He was pulled toward the shoreline, and pushed not so gracefully onto the bank. Hakuryuu coughed, drops of water falling from his mouth. His chest stung, his lungs trying to recover from having a liquid enter them. Feeling like he cleared his lungs enough, he flipped around, facing his attacker. “What's wrong with you? I could have died!” He yelled. His anger faltered when he got a good look at his attacker. Before him, holding onto the bank's edge, was a boy as old as himself. His face was scrunched up, water forming in his eyes. His black hair was plastered to his head, and from the look of it, it went far down his back.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know!” The boy cried, leaving Hakuryuu a bit surprised. He reached over and grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him up. Getting the hint, the boy climbed out of the water better than he had.

“You don't have to cry, I'm alright. You just scared me, that's all.” The blue haired boy explained. “I'm Hakuryuu,”

The boy stuck his hand out. “I'm Judal,” Hakuryuu grasped the boy's forearm, and shook it.

“Nice to meet you! So... What are you doing back here?” He asked. “It's kinda far away from everything,”

Judal laughed. “It can't be too far away, after all, you're here,” Hakuryuu nodded. _That makes sense._ “Why can't you swim?”

“Oh, well,” He began, “My mother doesn't let me near water. She's afraid I'll drown,”

“Huh? But it you knew how to swim, then she wouldn't have to be afraid of you drowning!”

“I guess you're right,” The blue haired boy nodded again.

“I'll tell you what, I'll teach you to swim, and in exchange...” Judal paused for a moment, as if he was thinking. “You'll be my friend!”

After agreeing, the two boy's beamed at each other. Plans were made out, drawn into the dirt with sticks. Things like when they would meet, and where they would meet. By the time the two boys were done their planning, the sun's light had disappeared altogether and left behind the cold glow of the moon.

Hakuryuu yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open. He was usually in bed by now, and his mother would be worried sick about him. “Oh, Judal, I have to go now. It's late and my mother probably sent out a search party by now.” He glanced into the forest. “I can't remember which way to go though...”

His words became slurred, and he glanced at Judal just before his eyelids slid closed. He wouldn't forget those curious piercing red eyes, even if it only lingered at the back of his mind, even if he only saw them in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> woah i finally went somewhere with this!! I'm not sure how long this will be, but expect around 3 chapters.


End file.
